Vleugelblad: Kortverhaal: Huwelijk
Vleugelblad (overleg) 5 apr 2018 11:13 (UTC) thumb|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd thumb|500px Mijn bedoeling Ik ga kortverhalen schrijven van 4 of 5 H. Deze gaat over dat Lani en Age moeten trouwen met Jorden en Byana, ik ga schrijven van toen hun ouders dat besloten hebben. Andere kortverhalen Vleugelblad: Klad: Kortverhaal: de Zwarte Schutters Vleugelblad: Klad: Kortverhaal: Rodana en Julian Linkjes Vleugelblad: Klad: De Keuze Vleugelblad: Klad: Krijgsschool Hoofdstuk 1 "Ellis, we sluiten er vrede mee. We hebben dan een contract, onze zoon zal trouwen met een prachtige prinses!": zei Aldo tegen zijn vrouw. Ellis zuchtte. "Oké dan, maar ooit gaan we hier spijt van krijgen. Ik weet het zeker.": zei ze. Aldo zuchtte. "Kapitein, stuur iemand die de boodschap overbrengt aan de koning van Byrando: Prins Age zal trouwen met Byana, teken dit papier en u zal vrede krijgen van onze kant maar ook omgekeerd. De kapitein knikte en liep weg. "Zozo, Aldo heeft zijn hersens gebruikt en zijn goedkeuring gegeven. Voila! Het is getekend, Byana zal trouwen met Age als ze 18 zijn. Ze zal natuurlijk al eens langsgaan. Claire zou het ook zo gewild hebben.": dat laatste zei de koning met een stem vol verdriet. Claire was zijn vrouw, ze was gestorven bij de geboorte van Byana. Als hij heel eerlijk was leek Byana op haar moeder, daarom wou hij dat ze weggaat. Hoofdstuk 2 12 jaar later Byana was door haar vader op prinsen en prinsessenkamp gestuurd, Byana had het gevoel dat haar vader haar niet wil. Byana had haar katje moeten achterlaten. Je weet wel, van die SPECIALE KATTEN. Ze was nu in de gang aan het stappen. Ze keek opzij naar een schilderij. Plotseling botste ze tegen een jongen. Ze vielen allebei. De jongen sprong meteen overeind en hielp toen Byana overeind. "Het spijt me, ik had u niet gezien.": zei de jongen, hij heeft pit, dat mag ik wel. Dacht Byana. "Ik ben prinses Byana van Byrando, wie bent u?": zei Byana. "Ik ben prins Jorden van Gondor.": zei de jongen. Ze lachten. Ze zaten hier allebei nog drie maanden op dit kamp. Byana en Jorden speelden met elkaar. Ze deden meisjesdingen maar ook jongensdingen. "Ik moet met prinses Lani van Jamaya trouwen.": zei Jorden bedroefd. "Ik moet met prins Age van Jamaya trouwen.": zei Byana. Hoofdstuk 3 Jorden zat op zijn kamer. Byana kleedde zich om, ze had nu een rode jurk aan. Ze deed haar haar los. Ze stapte de gang op en ging op weg naar kamer 927. Zijzelf zat in kamer 634. Ze moest dus even stappen. Jorden had zij kostuum nog aan. Zijn bediende klaagde dat het vuil zou worden maar dat negeerde Jorden compleet. Jorden wou helemaal geen prins zijn, hij wou een soldaat zijn! Maar ja, dat kan nu gewoonweg niet, hij is een prins. Byana kwam aan bij Jordens kamer. Ze klopte op zijn deur. Hij deed open. Hij had zijn kostuum nog aan zag Byana. Ze keek hem aan en kuste hem toen. Ze liep toen weg. Jorden ging achter haar aan en haalde haar in. Hij drukte haar tegen de muur en kuste haar. Ze gingen terug naar Jordens kamer en babbelden daar wat. Hoofdstuk 4 Toen het kamp afgelopen was glipte Jorden altijd weg van thuis omdat hij iets moest regelen. Hij sloop toen naar Byana. Elke maand één keer. Altijd om 23 uur s'avonds. dan zitten ze nog op Byana's kamer en praatten dan nog. Toen Jorden het nieuws kreeg over Lani was hij super opgelucht. Koningin Ellis had gelijk gehad. Byana moest uiteindelijk naar Jamaya om te trouwen met prins Age. Jorden was haar gevolgd en zodra ze het vertelde van Liraja had Jorden Liraja geslagen maar later had hij daar spijt van gekregen. Uiteindelijk had Age hem betrapt toen hij en Byana aan het kussen waren. Deel één van oorlog: Vleugelblad: Klad: De Keuze Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Fanfictions Vleugelblad Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Kortverhalen Categorie:Kortverhalen Vleugelblad Categorie:De Keuze Vleugelblad Categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Oorlog Vleugelblad Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's